


Chibi - 2010-05-07 - Only one

by chkc



Series: Baker!John [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chibi, Fanart, Food, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney can only pick one unhealthy treat from a line-up of baked goods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chibi - 2010-05-07 - Only one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cesare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesare/gifts), [anatsuno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/gifts).




End file.
